This invention relates to a connecting device which can quickly and effectively interconnect an I.V. administration set with a venipuncture unit. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotatable connector device for I.V. tubing which will permit a quick connection between an I.V. administration set and a catheter without twisting the catheter tubing or the I.V. tubing and at the same time afford a fluid-tight connection.
A connection between an I.V. set and a venipuncture device such as a catheter is usually accomplished by the frictional engagement of a male fitment on the administration set and the female fitment on the venipuncture device. While a reasonably secure and leakfree interfitment is accomplished, this type of connection is susceptible to disconnection from manipulation or internal pressure. Rotatable connecting collar members of the slidable and nonslidable type are known for use in interconnecting components in I.V. administration sets. A slidable device is currently being marketed by a company known as Vygon, which is located in France. A nonslidable unit of this type used in conjunction with a stopcock is available from the Pharmaseal Company in Glendale, Calif. Rotatable interconnecting devices for tubular members are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,201,148; 3,616,866; 3,640,551; 3,977,708 and 4,014,568. While these patents describe various types of tubular interconnecting members, problems arise if the rotatable collar is not freely manipulative in that the luer fitment does not lock and the collar can become cross-threaded with the catheter. None of the prior devices offers a connecting unit specifically designed for use in conjunction with I.V. tubing and a venipuncture device which is simplified in its construction and will permit the fast and fluid-tight connection between the two units and without rotation of the units or connected tubing. Neither does the prior art afford a connection between an I.V. set and a catheter wherein alignment prior to interconnection is easily and quickly facilitated.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a novel connecting device for interconnecting an I.V. set with a venipuncture unit wherein the interconnection can be made with a minimum amount of manipulation. Other advantages are an interconnecting device for I.V. tubing and a catheter unit which obviates a twisting of the catheter tubing or the I.V. tubing during interconnection; a fluid-tight connection between the venipuncture device and the I.V. tubing which offers the operator the option of use as a secondary security system so that the fitment will not become disconnected during normal usage; a connecting device which is easily fabricated with a minimum number of parts and readily placed on an I.V. administration set; a connecting unit which can be fabricated from resinous plastic materials so as to be disposable and not appreciably add to the cost of an I.V. set.